


日本語訳：The Beautiful and the Beastly

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>もしドリアンの美貌が損なわれた場合、どうなるのか？</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：The Beautiful and the Beastly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beautiful and the Beastly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99309) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



> Ninaによる愛らしいラストはこちら。  
> http://belladonna.org/Fanzine/beautifulandthebeastly_files/image001.jpg

ドリアンは薄暗い部屋を嫌っていた。嫌っていた・・・、過去形だ。今の彼はすべての時間をそこで過ごしていた。だからといって何が変わるわけでもない。その部屋には誰もいない。誰が彼を見るわけでもない。それでもなお、彼は薄暗さに安らぎを見出した。得られるだけの安らぎをなにもかも手にしたかった。安らぎが永遠に充足しないことは分かっていた。

グローリア城のことは忘れることにした。そこは過去の思い出と美しすぎるものたちに満ち溢れていた。代わりに、リヒテンシュタインに所有していた小さな館(なにしろ14部屋しかない)に隠棲することにした。そこを選んだ理由はただひとつ、人里離れた静けさのためだけだった。かつてのグローリア伯爵ならば決して、そのことに価値など見出さなかっただろう。さらにひとつ理由を付け加えるとすれば、ドリアンはその館を購入して以来、内装や装飾に手を入れたことが無かったためでもあった。全くの気まぐれで館を買い入れたのは彼がまだ23歳のころのことで、旅の途中にその美しい薔薇の庭に目を留め、魅せられたからだった。

館とその内部そのものは退屈な出来だった。ほかのいくつかの居城のように、入念に手を掛けられた上品な華やかさはなかった。ドリアンがここに置いていたわずかな美術品は、即座にノースダウンズに送り返された。到着先でその梱包が解かれることは決して無いだろう。

ここにある美は風景だけだった。そしてドリアンは常に、カーテンを降ろしたままで過ごした。

彼は終日、部屋の中で物思いにふけっていた。カーテンを閉じたまま部屋の明かりをつけずに、時折なにかを飲み、まれに何かの本のページを開いた。読書には苦痛が伴った。かつて愛したものたち、夢中になったさまざまな事象に触れることは、今の彼には耐え難かった。人生の残りの時間をつぶすべき、何か新しい興味を探さねばならないのかも知れなかった。もしまだ生きる気があるのならば。

その日の午後、館の外にバイクの音を聞きつけたとき、彼はほぼ一ヶ月近くも暗い館のなかに閉じこもったままでいた。初めは僅かな驚きを感じただけだった。この田舎道を車やバイクが通りかかることはめったに無い。日常必需品の配達は週に一度で、裏口のドアの外に荷物を降ろしていくのが常だった。ドリアンがその荷物を館に運び入れるのは日が暮れた後に限られていた。だが今日は配達の日ではない。

別に興味も無かった。だがエンジン音が館の庭先で止まるに至ってはそうもいかなくなった。彼がここに住まうようになってから、部下たちはすべて去らせていた。ドリアンがそう厳命したからだ。とはいえ、ドリアンは部下が不承不承従ったのだとは思わなかった。彼は部下たちに電話で告げた。同じ稼業の別のチームを探せと。彼らはそうした。ひとりでいたいというドリアンの要望を無視するものは皆無だった。

だがそのとき、ドアが聞きたがえようも無くはっきりとした音で叩かれた。来客が誰かは明らかだった。

ドリアンは動かなかった。物音ひとつ立てずにいれば、ひょっとするとやり過ごせるかもしれなかった。少佐は、彼がここにはいないと判断するかもしれない。くそっ、だいたい何しに来たんだ？今はマイクロフィルムを盗みだすとかそういうことができる状態じゃないと、この男にはわからないのか？

ドアを叩く音は、数分おきに何度か続いた。それからドアが開く音が聞こえた。なんてことだ！どうやって開けたんだ？もしかして合鍵を手に入れたのか？少佐らしいやり方だ、全く。だが一体全体何しに来た？

逃げ場は無かった。・・・館の外以外には。そして陽の光を浴びる時間に館から一歩でも外に出ることは、ドリアンにはどうしてもできなかった。頑固なドイツ人が諦めてこの場を去る分別を持っていることを願う以外、彼にできることは何も無い。

ドイツ人にはもちろんその分別は無かった。クラウスの特徴的な足音が、どかどかと家中を歩き回った。几帳面に部屋を一つ一つ家捜しし、とうとう最後にドリアンのいる部屋のドアが勢いよく開け放たれると、そこに少佐が立っていた。

クラウスは部屋の明かりをつけるスイッチに手を伸ばした。照明が切れていることをはっきりと意識していたにもかかわらず、ドリアンは怯んだ。明かりの交換をするつもりはなく、日常必需品をオーダーするときにも故意にリストからはずしていた。彼は椅子の上で身を縮めて頭を伏せ、顔の上に髪が落ちるにまかせた。そうすれば暗闇の中ではっきりと見えないかもしれない。

「出て行け。」 ドリアンは直ちに言った。

「普段ならおれのセリフだな。」

「出て行けったら！」

「断る。」

クラウスはそこに立ったまま、ドリアンのいる場所を眺めた。ぼんやりした灰色の陰しか見えなかった。

「何しに来たんだよ。」 沈黙に耐えかね、ドリアンが絞り出すような声を出した。

「おまえに会いにだ、、もちろん。」

ドリアンは苦しげな笑い声を上げた。「馬鹿なことを。きみがやりたくないことの筆頭は、私に会うことだろ。」 

クラウスは肯いた。まるで自分に言い聞かせるように。「そう考えとるんだろうと思った。だからここへ来た。」 

「ほかにどう考えろっていうのさ？」ドリアンは大声で言い返し、それからとうとう感情を抑えきれなくなった。突っ伏して慟哭する取り乱した自分を、少佐はどのくらい黙って見つめていたのだろう。だが今更それがどうしたというのか？

クラウスが一歩前に出た。まるで慰めに近寄ろうとでもするように。だがその前に、そんな行為は鉄のクラウスにはふさわしくないと感じすらしないうちに、ドリアンは片手を上げて相手をさえぎっていた。「来るな！こっちへ来るな！」

クラウスはおとなしく従った。だが口を開いた。「エロイ・・・、ドリアン。お前が考えているほどひどくはないのかも知れん。」

「よくもそんなことが言えるもんだね？」クラウスがそれ以上近づく気がないと知り、ドリアンは再び嗚咽を始めた。

三ヶ月前、派手な赤と金のフェラーリを飛ばしているときに、ヴァンのハンドルを握ったどこかのくそ間抜けが、ドリアンの前にとびだしてきたのだった。彼はそれを避けられなかった。そのとき出していたスピードでは、それは無理な話だった。・・・結局その後のことは何一つ覚えておらず、あとから聞いた話は、車に火が廻ったこと、生きて脱出できただけでも幸運だったことだけだった。

幸運といえば言えた。四肢と体の機能には後遺症はなかった。だが焼け爛れた顔は元に戻らなかった。最良の形成外科医たちを訪ね歩いたが、彼らは異口同音に元の美貌を取り戻す方法は無いこと、そればかりか、ぞっとする凝視や哀れむような視線なしに外を歩ける程度の容貌をつくることすら不可能だと告げたのだった。

彼はこれまで美貌とともに生きてきた。その美貌であらゆる欲望を喚起してきた。そう、物心ついた頃から、美は彼の生命の源だった。そして今の彼は醜かった。彼はそれにとても耐えてはゆけないだろう。

もう二度と、誰にもこの顔を見られたくなかった。

そこへクラウスが来たのだった。惨めなドリアンを嘲笑するために・・・

彼は頭を上げ、クラウスが静かにそこに立ったまま自分を見つめていることに気づき、微かに驚きつつ叫んだ。「どうして今頃になってやって来たんだ！」

「かつてのおまえにはおれなど必要ではなかった。」 静かな答えが返った。「おまえには取り巻きがどっさりいた。」 

「誰もいなくなったよ。」ドリアンは苦々しく呟いた。

「だからおれは来た。」

「なぜ？」　ドリアンは二人の間に流れた沈黙の中に、そのささやき声を取り落とした。

クラウスは口ごもった。「ドリアン・・・、わかっていなかったのか・・・。何年もの間、おまえを拒み続けるのがどれほどおれにとってどれほど難しかったか・・・」

勝利の感覚を、ドリアンはまるで他人事のように遠くに感じた。ついにクラウスは認めた。ドリアンがとっくに確信していたことを、とうとう自分から認めた。クラウスがローマ風呂から這い出たあと、いかに憤然として彼に背を向けたままなのかを見た時に、ドリアンはそれを知ったのだった。それとももっと早かったのかもしれない。ペルシャ国境で棒立ちになったまま茫然自失のクラウスを見た瞬間に。もしくはクラウスがあのシージャックの連中を瞬く間になぎ倒して、ドリアンに肩を貸してくれたあのときに・・・。

そしてそれを、今更なんのために認めるのか？

「そりゃ残念だよ。」ドリアンは呟いた。

「残念？」少佐は驚いたように声を上げた。「何が？」

嗚咽が、抑えきれずに再び漏れた。彼は引き歪んだ唇にこぶしを強く押し当て、もう一度口がきけるようになるまで自分を待った。

「きみにあげたかったんだ。」彼は口を開いた。息が詰まった。「私の持つ美しさを。それはきみだけのもののはずだった。…きみさえ受け取ってくれれば。私はきみのためだけに、それを取っておいたんだ。そして自分ですべてを台無しにした。きみにあげたかったすべてを。」それ以上続けられなかった。もう一度泣き崩れそうだった。

「すべて、だと？」その返答には、面白がっているような響きがあった。

ほんの数秒、ドリアンは自分の惨めな姿を忘れた。「少佐、それは皮肉のつもりかい！」

「そうかもな。」少佐の声はにやっと笑っているかのように聞こえた。

「くそっ、さっさと私と寝ておけばよかったんだよ。」

「とっくにそうするつもりだったさ。」

ドリアンは打ちのめされたように顔を背けた。「私を弄ぶのはやめてくれ。」

クラウスはたっぷり一分ほど彼を見つめた。彼を、というよりは彼がいるはずの暗がりを凝視した。それから彼は確信に満ちた足取りで部屋を横切り、ドリアンの座る椅子の前に立った。

「やめろ！」ドリアンは叫び、顔を隠した。クラウスは少しも心動かされた様子なく、ドリアンの二の腕を掴み上げて彼を立ち上がらせた。ドリアンは体をひねって少佐の視線から逃れようとした。だがドイツ人は容赦なく彼を引きずり、窓際へと向かった。

「やめてくれ！」ドリアンは両手で顔を覆って哀願した。

クラウスは彼の腕を離さなかった。空いたほうの手でカーテンをさっと開き、溢れる陽光を部屋へ招き入れた。ドリアンは生まれて初めて恐怖ですくみ上がり、両手のひらでしっかりと顔を覆った。クラウスとはそれを引き剥がそうとしたが、ドリアンはそうさせなかった。クラウスも無理強いは続けなかった。だが、腕は掴んだままだった。

ドリアンは自暴自棄に叫び出した。「どんなにひどいか知らないからそんなことができるんだ！自分なら平気だと思ってるんだろ？おれは立派な男だから、寛容に振舞えるはずだって！でもきみは判ってないんだ！きみが想像してるよりずっとひどいんだよ？逃げ出したくなるに決まってるさ！誰もがそうしたようにね！ああ、お願いだから、哀れみの心があるなら少しは私のために残しておいてくれよ。きみにだけはそうされたくないって思ってるのに、この戦車野郎！」

クラウスは、ドリアンに言いたいだけ言わせてから、落ち着いて口を開いた。

「おまえが体を寄せてくるたびに、おれは全く同じように感じとったぞ。」

驚きのあまり、ドリアンは指の間からクラウスを見つめた。腕の力が緩んだ。クラウスの手が彼の両手に触れたとき、ドリアンはもう抵抗しなかった。だがその手が引き下ろされた瞬間、両目を堅く閉じた。

「遠慮なんかしなくていいさ。」長い長い沈黙の後に、彼はささやくように言った。「もう行ってくれ。わかってるから。」

返事の代わりに聞こえたのは、クラウスがもう我慢ならんというように鼻を鳴らす音だった。それからクラウスは力強い指でドリアンの髪をかき上げ、梳いた。力強くためらい無く、そして欲望に満ちたキスが続いた。クラウスの唇がドリアンの唇を奪った。

唇が離れたとき、ドリアンは恐る恐るまぶたを上げた。クラウスが、ドリアンの焼け爛れた顔をみつめていた。クラウスは少し悲しそうに見えた。だがその表情はただ・・・。ドリアンはその表情について何も言う気にはなれなかった。クラウスがそんな目をするとは思いもよらなかったという以外には。そんなこと、考えたこともなかった。

やがてクラウスは静かに言った。

「おまえは美しい。」

ドリアンの視界が涙でにじんだ。「どうしてそれが真実だったころに、それを言ってくれなかった？」

クラウスはそれ以上なにも言わなかった。そして常のごとく、人を小馬鹿にしたような表情を浮かべた。そしてドリアンを引き寄せ、しっかりと抱きしめた。

「ばかもの。」

 

 

THE END


End file.
